


They pull the strings

by BabyJay14



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Sean McLoughlin, Dom/sub, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Insanity, Jacksepticeye egos, Kinky, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Surgery, non-con submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyJay14/pseuds/BabyJay14
Summary: Henrik's crazy. Anti's evil. The other egos are test subjects. And Sean? He's caught up in the middle of everything.
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	They pull the strings

Sean woke up with a throbbing headache. He attempted to sit up but quickly noticed he was bound to the bed with leather cuffs, leaving him immobile. He felt panic rising in his chest, but he forced it back down and tried to take in his surroundings.

After scanning the room, he realized that he was on a hospital bed in Henrik's lab. As if on cue, the doctor walked into the room, cutting off Sean's train of thought.

"Ah, I see you're awake."

Sean opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was confused and scared and didn't know what to do. He swallowed, wincing in pain from his incredibly dry throat. He managed to push out a few stuttered words.

"W-what's going o-on?"

The doctor didn't answer, and began digging through the stuff scattered on the counter. The brown haired boy could hear the doctor muttering to himself quietly and it made him no less worried.

Sean tried to pull out of the cuffs, but it was no use. The doctor turned around holding a syringe full of a clear liquid and Sean could feel the panic coming back quick. It was when the doctor starting walked towards the boy that he really started to freak out. Sean began hyperventilating, beginning to feel light headed. When the doctor grabbed his arm to inject him with the needle, Sean began thrashing around. He wasn't able to breath properly and the corners of his vision were going black but he really didn't want to pass out right now.

Sean felt a prick on his arm and stopped thrashing. He turned toward the doctor who was now holding an empty syringe. It was too much for the boy, and before he could do anything else, he passed out.

Sean woke up, a thin layer of sweat coating his skin. He felt so hot, so uncomfortable. His thighs were shaking and he felt pain between his legs. He bucked his hips into the air, needing friction. He attempted to rub his legs legs together, trying desperately to get rid of this feeling. He looked around the room, mind hazy. He couldn't think, all he knew is he is alone and he wants this feeling to go away.

The doctor walked in, holding Chase firmly by the arm. Chase's pupils were dilated, his eyes wide. He was looking around the room in small twitchy movements. He locked eyes with Sean and tried to run to him, the doctor gripped him harder, his arm bruising. Chase stopped when he heard a small voice.

"Ch-chase? Are y-you okay?" He stared at Sean with a crazed look on his face. 

**_An hour earlier_ **

Chase found himself strapped to a bed in a hospital room. He immediately began tugging on the restraints. He thought about the things he's seen about escaping cuffs. Breaking his thumb came to mind. He tried to pushed it against the metal on the bed but before he got close, Henrik walked in the room.

"Oh, thank god you're here dude. I'm kinda in a predicament, could you help me out?"

The doctor made eye contact with Chase, then looked down to his arms before looking back up to his face.

"No."

"What?"

The doctor smiled at Chase, then turned around to the counter. Chase stared at his friend in confusion. He was sure that Henrik would have helped him out, they are friends after all. Then it crossed his mind.

_Anti_

"Henrik, buddy. Don't let that fuckin' glitch get to you. You're better than this."

The doctor turned around, syringe in hand. A sick smile was painted onto his face.

"Anti has **nothing** to do with this."

Before chase could react, the doctor stuck him with the needle. Chase looked up a his friend, hurt evident in his eyes. He felt himself losing consciousness. The last thought in his head was Sean and the others.

**_Back to the present_ **

The doctor let go of Chase's arm and the green haired boy ran towards the Irishman and climbed up onto the bed. He stared at Sean with hungry eyes and started pulling on his clothes. Sean was shifting under him. The heat in his stomach getting worse.

Sean for the first time since he's been in this room heard the doctor speak.

"Chase, you can have him if you make sure he doesn't get away when he's being undressed."

Chase nodded his head vigorously. Sean froze at the word undressed. He slowly looked up at Chase, fear in his eyes. The boy moved above Sean and accidentally rubbed against his crotch. The Irishman threw his head back and strained against the leather. His mouth was open wide in a silent moan. Chase leaned down and started sucking marks into Sean's neck. The Irishman was trembling under him. Henrik undid the cuffs, but escaping was the last thing on Sean's mind.

The Irishman had his eyes shut tight as Chase continued the assault on his neck. Sean's cock was uncomfortably hard and ached for release.

Chase quickly grabbed the boy's shirt and yanked it up over his head. He broke away from Sean's neck and moved down to his collarbone, now exposed. Sean's hands shot up and gripped the back of Chase's shirt. Chase pushed Sean's pants down to his ankles, Henrik pulling them all the way off.

When Chase gripped the waistband of his boxers, Sean snapped back to reality. He pushed on Chase's chest but the doctor grabbed his wrists and cuffed them back to the sides of the bed. He struggled and Chase finished pulling his boxers down. Sean began to panic and he tried to thrash around to get away but his ankles were cuffed again and Chase was sitting on him.

Chase leaned in and began to kiss Sean roughly. The Irishman refused to open his mouth and attempted to turn away. Chase gripped his hair and tugged it back. Sean moaned, the pain going straight to his dick.

Chase slipped his tongue into Sean's mouth, his hands pulling the boy's hair again. Sean moaned and Chase happily swallowed it up. Sean writhed under the boy, tears in his eyes. He was receiving pleasure in waves and he couldn't handle it. Chase grinded down on the boy. Sean tensed and choked on a moan. He tugged on his restraints and bucked his hips up.

Chase broke the kiss and travelled lower, peppering kisses on his way down. He stopped at Sean's chest and flicked a tongue over his nipple. Sean arched his back off the bed and let out a strangled noise. Chase wrapped his lips around the bud and began sucking. Sean spasmed and pulled at the cuffs, desperate to hold onto something. 

Henrik sat back and watched, amused by the sight. The doctor left the room, locking it from the outside. He headed to see the magician next.

Sean wanted nothing more than release. His cock was hard and Chase was doing too much and not enough at the same time. Sean whined and bucked his hips up into Chase, finding the friction he was searching for. Chase gripped the Irishman's hips and held them down as the moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Sean threw himself around as best he could, the pleasure too much for him to handle. He gritted his teeth to keep himself grounded. Chase moved off his nipples and began sucking marks into his skin on the way down. Chase kissed just under the boy's navel and Sean tensed up.

Sean was trembling violently as Chase lowered himself further. He was whimpering as he felt Chase touching his body. The boy kissed the tip of Sean's exposed cock and he lost it. Sean jerked his whole body, the bed shaking from his tremors.

Chase got up off the bed and Sean turned to him with teary eyes.

"C-Come b-back please. I-it-...It hurts."

Sean's voice was so small, breaking every few words. Chase grabbed what Sean recognized as medicinal lube.

Chase climbed back on the bed and uncuffed Sean's ankles. He opened the bottle of lube, pouring it over his fingers. He closed it and set it off to the side.

Chase pressed a finger to Sean's asshole, the boy flinching away, making a choked sound. Chase pushed his finger into Sean and the boy arched his back, letting out a loud, drawn out moan. Chase began thrusting his finger into the Irishman, watching him quiver. His cock was red and sore, standing there, neglected. Sean was whimpering at each slight movement, already feeling overstimulated.

Chase added another finger and Sean tugged hard on the cuffs, his wrists already forming bruises. The boy worked on scissoring the Irishman, short circuiting his brain. 

He decided that was enough and pulled his fingers out. He wiped them on his pants and then pulled them down, his boxers going with them. He kicked them away and then lifted his shirt up over his head, tossing it somewhere else.

Chase grabbed the lube and opened it in one swift motion. He poured it over his dick and stroked it a few times to spread it out. He closed the bottle and let it fall wherever. 

Chase lifted Sean's legs and placed them on his shoulders. He lined up with the Irishman's entrance and pushed in. Sean let out an ear splitting scream, overwhelmed. When Chase bottomed out, he began thrusting at an unforgiving pace.

Sean gripped the metal bars on the sides of the bed and held on for dear life, his knuckles turning white. His head was back and his mouth open, panting with his tongue lolled out the side. 

Sean choked on a moan as Chase hit his prostate. He was sobbing from the pleasure. He wanted more, so much more.

His brain couldn't keep up and his nerves felt like they were on fire. He felt his orgasm coming quick and he was squirming around in pure pleasure. 

"I-I'm-...I'm g-gonna cum! Ch-Chase o-ohhh f-fuck! Please p-please please let me cum!"

Sean began shouting incoherent words at this point, so close to relief.

Chase gripped Sean's hips hard, sure to leave bruises. He began thrusting harder, chasing his own orgasm. Sean felt his climax so close and wanted it so bad. He tried to push himself back on Chase, back the boy's grip on his hips was too strong. Sean screamed as he came, vision blanking. Cum painting his stomach.

He was exhausted and ready to sleep but Chase was still fucking him hard. He cried from the overstimulation, shaking like a leaf. Tears were streaming as he rocked with Chase, each thrust shifting his body.

Chase came with a groan, filling Sean with his cum. He thrusted a few more times before stopping. Sean could feel the warm substance inside him and he didn't know how to feel. Chase rested his forehead on Sean's chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Chase sat up, his pupils no longer dilated, he expression no longer crazed. He looked down and freaked out. He backed up, pulling out in the process. Sean whimpered, oversensitve.

"W-What the fuck just just happened!?"

Chase was freaking out and he had no idea what to do. Sean had large bruises on his ankles, wrists and hips, the bruises on his hips in the shape of hands. He had hickeys covering his neck and torso, he had cum on his stomach and thighs, and he was crying.

"Sean, What happened?"

Chase's voice was small. He reached out and touched the boy's shoulder. Sean whimpered and flinched away. He was sobbing and muttering over and over that he didn't know. He was shaking and he was still hard.

Chase uncuffed his wrists and pulled him into his chest to comfort him.

Henrik walked into the room, smirking. His smirk disappeared when we saw Sean uncuffed

"Why is he no longer restrained,Chase?"

A scowl set on the doctor's face as he walked towards them. Chase pulled Sean closer to his chest, attempting to keep him away from the doctor. Sean whimpered, his cocked accidentally rubbing against Chase's stomach. Henrik smirked at this reaction.

"Very well, I'll leave you two be."

The doctor walked out and closed and locked the door behind himself.


End file.
